


Pit Plowed Part 1

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, there's no crack shipping in this fandom b/c it's all crack. all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Pit and Captain Falcon have sex.





	Pit Plowed Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> called part 1 b/c i want to re-use that name for season 2 it's great
> 
> also this is like. super short. i wrote like 15 of these but they're all different fetishes and stuff so i'm putting them in different works. fight me.

“Ah!” Pit moaned, Captain Falcon’s furious thrusting brought him to an easy orgasm.

“You doin’ okay?”

“Yes! Oh my goddess, I never would’ve thought you’d be this big under your tight leather suit!” Pit laughed.

“You aren’t the first to be surprised, but you’re definitely the oldest. Shouldn’t you have more experience?”

Pit groaned, both from pleasure and from Falcon’s sour implication. “I do… more important things with my time! Yeah!”

“Sure you do.”

Pit couldn’t see him, but he definitely had a smirk on his face. Pit came once more with a happy moan, and Falcon pulled out gently. Just as he turned to leave, Pit asked,

“So what is your real name?”

“Ha! You think Captain Falcon is just a title? I earned this name! If it’s not real, then neither am I.” He waved a hand in front of his face and exited the room. Pit sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so glad i chose to do another randomly generated challenge did you know i'm super "good" at those and never quit
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments, uneaten cookies, etc


End file.
